Silent Love
by iyna
Summary: " aku hanya orang yang bisa mencintaimu dalam diam karena aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya " – Jeon Wonwoo ONESHOT. WONHOON. SVT


**SILENT LOVE**

" _aku hanya orang yang bisa mencintaimu dalam diam karena aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya "_ – _Jeon Wonwoo_

Wonwoo Pov

Pagi ini aku kembali menatapnya dari balik jendela ruang kelasku. Seorang pemuda manis yang kini tengah tertawa bersama teman-temanya di bawah pohon rindang di halaman samping sekolah.

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki nama Lee Jihoon atau sering di sapa dengan Woozi oleh teman-temanya. Lee Jihoon seorang _namja_ yang memiliki wajah manis, senyum yang indah dan suara yang merdu. Seorang _namja_ yang berhasil menarik perhatianku dari awal aku bertemu denganya ketika tidak sengaja kami bertabrakan di koridor latai dua.

" apa kau tak bosan hanya melihatnya dari jauh"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara Soonyoung tapi aku tak berniat untuk membalasnya.

" _Wonwoo-ya_ jangan hanya memandangnya dari jauh dan menjadi penolong di belakangnya. Jangan hanya menjadi sebuah bayangan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lihat. Jika memang kau mencintainya kejarlah dia dan dapatkan dia".

" _Soonyoung_ aku memang mencintainya tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa mendaptakannya atau bahkan memilikinya. Aku memang hanya bisa menjadi sebuah bayangan untuknya tapi aku bahagia setiap kali dia tersenyum ketika menerima bantuanku, aku akan selalu bahagia dan mencintainya walaupun aku tak bisa memilikinya "

" Terserah apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu aku tak bisa memaksanya tapi aku akan selalu mendukungmu " ucap soonyoung

" _gomawo…_ " ucapku dengan tersenyum tulus ke arahnya

Wonwoo Pov End

Normal pov

Sore ini langit terlihat mendung ketika sekolah telah usai. Seorang namja mungil tengah berdiri di depan loker ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia lupa membawa payung. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini.

" Kau pakai saja payungku, kebetulan aku bawa dua payung hari ini" ucap seorang pemuda tampan

" benarkah? Aku boleh meminjam payungmu?"

Pemuda tampa itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

" _gomabsebnida…._ Besok akan aku kembalikan. Aku duluan. _Anyeong Wonwoo"_

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum dalam hati ketika bisa menolong Jihoon nama pemuda mungil.

" _aku memang tak bisa memilikimu tapi aku masih bisa menolong mu"_ kata Wonwoo dalam hati kemudian berlari menerobos hujan.

Ya, Wonwoo berbohong bahwa ia membawa dua payung padahal ia hanya membawa satu payung

Hari demi hari berlalu, sudah satu minggu setelah kejadian payung itu. Jihoon semakin sering menemui Wonwoo dan mencoba berteman dengan Wonwoo walupun diacuhkan. Seperti hari ini

" hai Wonwoo.." sapa Jihoon dengan ramah

Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa menjawab sapaan Jihoon, jangankan menjawab melirik saja tidak. Tapi Jihoon tidak menyarah.

" Wonwoo-ya apa kau sudah makan ? Mau makan bekal bersama? Kebetulan tadi aku membuat banyak bekal "

" aku tidak lapar kalau kau ingin makan, makan saja sama Soonyoung kebetulan dia juga sedang lapar. Permisi aku mau ke toilet " jawab wonwoo dengan acuh

Jihoon hanya melihat kepergian Wonwoo dengan pandangan sedih.

" Jihoon jangan dengarkan kata-kata Wonwoo dia memang seperti itu " kata Soonyoung berusaha untuk menghibur Jihoon

Setelah kejadian hari itu Wonwoo sama sekali tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Jihoon sudah mencoba mencari keseluruh sekolah bahkan kerumahnya tapi hasilnya nihil. Jihoon sudah bertanya ke Soonyoung tapi Soonyoung tidak mau memberi tau keberadaan Wonwoo.

Hingga tepat satu bulan hilangnya Wonwoo. Soonyoung datang kekelas Jihoon dan mengajak Jihoon untuk bertemu dengan Soonyoung.

Normal Pov End

Jihoon Pov

Akhirya setelah satu bulan aku mencari Wonwoo hari ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Saat ini aku sedang di perjalanan bersama Soonyoung ke tempat dimana Wonwoo berada.

Aku sampai disebuah rumah yang aku yakini bahwa ini rumah Wonwoo.

" jadi selama ini Wonwoo ada di rumah? Tapi kata orang tuanya Wonwoo tidak ada dirumah?" Tanya Jihoon

" Kau akan tau jawabanya ketika didalam nanti " ucap Soonyoung

Aku masuk kedalam rumah Wonwoo bersama Soonyoung, ketika sampai didalam aku hanya melihat kedua orang tua Wonwoo

" Kamu pasti Jihoon.. Ayo duduk _eomma_ akan jelaskan semuanya " kata _eomma_ Wonwoo

" Jihoon-ah sebelumnya kami ingin meminta maaf karena telah berbohong kepada kamu soal Wonwoo, kita tidak bermaksud berbohong ini semua merupakan keinginan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak ingin kamu mengetahui kondisi dia yang sebenarnya."

" ada apa ini ? kenapa dengan Wonwoo ? bukankah dia baik – baik saja" Tanya Jihoon dengan tatapan bingung

" Jihoon-ah se.. sebenarnya.." _eomma_ Wonwoo tiba – tiba menangis

Aku semakin bingung ada apa ini sebenenarnya.

Jihoon Pov End

Normal Pov

" sebenarnya selama dua tahun ini Wonwoo divonis mengidap Kanker Otak stadium 4 "

" Ap.. apa ? Soonyoung kamu bercandakan? Ini tidak lucu selama ini Wonwoo baik-baik saja bahkan dia masih bisa menjauhiku dan membentakku, aku tidak percaya ini Wonwoo tidak mungkin mempunyai penyakit mengerikan itu ini pasti bohong."

" Aku tidak bohong. Wonwoo menjauhimu dan berusaha untuk mebencimu itu semua dia lakukan agar kau menjauhinya. Selama dua tahun ini dia berjuang untuk melawan sakitnya karena Wonwoo ingin melihat mu sedikit lebih lama. Jihoon-ah Wonwoo dia sangat mencintaimu tapi dia tidak ingin membuatmu sakit ketika tau bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakanmu "

" lalu sekarang dimana Wonwoo, aku ingin melihatnya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku mohon izinkan aku menemuinya"

Kemudian kedua orang tua Wonwoo dan Soonyoung setuju dan membawaku menuju ketempat Wonwoo berada dan ketika samapai aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Ini pasti mimpi tidak mungkin Wonwoo telah tiada.

" Jihoon-ah ini adalah tempat Wonwoo. Wonwoo telah pergi satu minggu yang lalu dan dia menitipkan surat untuk mu " Soonyoung memberikan surat itu kemudian pergi bersama kedua orang tua Wonwoo untuk memberikan waktu kepada Jihoon

 _Anyeong Jihoonie_

 _Ketika kamu membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi._

 _Jihoon-ah mianhae karena aku tidak pernah cerita bahwa aku mempunyai sebuah penyakit mematikan_

 _Mianhae karena aku sudah menajauhimu dan berkata kasar_

 _Jihoon-ah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mengatakan tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya_

 _Jihoon-ah saranghae_

 _Perasaan ini telah aku rasakan dan sembunyikan dari awal kita bertemu_

 _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan_

 _Aku selalu menjadi banyangan yang akan selalu ada untukmu_

 _Jihoon-ah kamu baru mengenalku beberapa hari tapi aku telah mengenalmu selama dua tahun_

 _jihoon-ah mungkin kita dekat hanya beberapa hari_

 _tapi beberapa hari itu adalah kenangan paling indah yang aku miliki_

 _bisa dekat dengan mu adalah hadiah paling indah sebelum aku pergi_

 _Jihoonie_

 _Detik kini telah berganti menit_

 _Menit telah berganti hari_

 _Hari, minggu bahkan bulan telah bergati tahun_

 _Dan akhirnya tiba dimana saatnya aku untuk pergi_

 _Pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh_

 _Tapi aku yakinkan kamu bahwa hatiku dan cintaku akan selalu menjadi milikmu_

 _Jihoonie Saranghae dan Mianhae_

Jihoon membaca surat itu dengan air mata yang terus mangalir. Jihoon kemudian memandang sebuah nisan dimana tertulis nama "Jeon Wonwoo"

"Wonie…. Hiks… mianhae karena selama ini aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu…hiks… mianhae karena aku..hiks.. tidak ada disaat terakhirmu..hiks… Wonie nado saranghae…"

 **End…**

Mianhae kalau tulisannya kepanjangan, jelek banyak _typo_

aku baru belajar untuk membuat _fanfic_

Kalau mau dikritik atau kasih saran silahkan

Terimakasih bagi yang udah mau baca _fanfic_ gakjelas ini


End file.
